


Next Door Neighbors

by Rejoyce (OliveYou)



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Gen, Moving, Much smol, all the way, and adorable, best younger sis, but secretly a nerd, elise is best, leo be nice to your neighbors, leo is cool, mikoto is best mom, ryoma does all of the work around here, sakura is smol, sakura is very sad, takumi be nice to your sister, takumi can't be nice
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2018-08-22 15:50:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8291536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OliveYou/pseuds/Rejoyce
Summary: Takumi and his family move in next door to the Nohrians. Chaos, hilarity, and boredom insure.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey hey hey!  
> my sis has been working on this for a little bit and I finally remembered to post it~

Moving was overrated. Even when you like the house you’re moving to, it’s still overrated. But what if you don’t like the house you’re moving to? What if you don’t like the area, the neighbors, and you don’t want to leave your school? (Friends, really.) It was stupid, really. Why wasn’t he old enough to say back? 17 was plenty old enough, almost an adult-

“Are you nervous?” Sakura’s anxious voice knocked Takumi to present. “No. He snapped. “Why should I be?” You’re a terrible liar. He told himself. Of course you’re nervous; who wouldn’t be at least a little bit?

“Oh!” Sakura looked at her shoes. “S-sorry…”

Silence. Takumi mentally kicked himself for being rude.

“Do you think it’ll be nice there?” Sakura asked nervously. “What do you think the high school will be like?”

Takumi face planted into his bed. “I don’t know.” He muttered. Not knowing was one of those things he despised. “I don’t really like the house, so I doubt the school will be any better.”

Sakura slumped. “Why are you so grumpy? Can’t you just accept it, like I did?”

An angry squawking noise came from Takumi. “What, do you want to leave Hana that badly?”

Sakura burst into tears. “H-how could you say something so a-awful?! I-I don’t want to move, b-but…”

He watched regrettably as Sakura ran from his room, crying.

Sheesh Takumi, can’t you ever be nice? No, apparently not.

\----------

Moving day finally came, and after several failed attempts to take Hinata, Takumi’s best friend, with them, Takumi finally gave up, slumping against the car.

“Call us when you get there!” Hinata said, clapping him on the shoulder.

“And send us pictures.” Oboro, another friend of Takumi’s said. “I _really_ want to see some pictures.”

Takumi sighed. “Okay, okay. I’ll get pictures... I’ll call you…”He was about to say something cheesy, but was saved by his mother, who dragged him into the car and told him to _sit down._

He waved out the window, crying “Goodbye!” and “Visit meeeeeee!” As they drove away, Hinata waved, while Oboro dabbed her eyes with a piece of cloth.

“We’ll miss you!” Hinata cried. “Bye!”

“Bye…” Takumi echoed, and then slumped onto his seat.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like how Leo and Takumi are trying to be all cool and stuff  
> they're still both nerds tho

After they drove for several days, (10 hours) the car pulled to a stop in front of their new house. Sakura bounded out of the car, and ran right up to it.

“It’s large, grey, and boring.” Takumi observed, earning a knock on the head from Ryoma. “Hey! It was only an observation!” He rubbed his head.

Ryoma rolled his eyes and turned his attention to the neighbors, who had come over to help.

There was a tall one, who was shaking Ryoma’s hand, and telling him about the neighborhood.

There was a tiny one, she kind of reminded him of Sakura, but she was too bouncy, and she was talking to Sakura without taking any breaths.

There was another girl, this one about Hinoka’s age, but taller and _way_ more glamorous. She was pulling boxes from the van and chatting with Hinoka.

Then there was a guy. He walked over to Takumi gestured at the house, and said, “Welcome to your new home.” He voice was very flat and bored. “I hope you enjoy your large, grey, boring house that is next to our large, blue, boring house.”

Takumi grunted. “Thanks. I guess.”

“You’re welcome. I guess.”

There was an awkward silence for a moment, but it was broken by a high-pitched screech. It wasn’t very pleasant. “LEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! I MADE A FRIEND AND SHE’S CUTE!” The bouncy girl pulled Sakura over, and looked triumphantly at _the_ _guy_ , or Leo. “Don’t you think that she’s cute?”

Takumi studied Leo’s face. He’d _better_ think Sakura was cute. Then again, if he did think she was cute…

Leo’s face stayed mostly unemotional. There was a flicker of something, for a second, but it was gone. “Cute.” He said, and shrugged. Turning his attention back to Takumi, he said, “This is Elise. And I’m… Well, you probably already know.”

Takumi squinted at him, but let it go. “I’m Takumi. And this is Sakura.” He gestured to Sakura, who was giving Takumi a scared look.

He shook hands with Leo just because it made him feel cool.

“Nice to meet you, I suppose.” Leo said.

Takumi snorted. “Same.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takumi can't make his bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> no really  
> he can't do it  
> also sushi is good

After a sickening amount of pictures, a video chat that was way too long, and a creepy close up on Hinata’s face, Takumi set to work putting his bed together. It was blocks of wood; how hard could it be? He viewed his work. It was rather awful looking, but he was reluctant to admit it.

“…” He rubbed his sore arms. “RYOMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!”

Ryoma seemed to appear out of thin air, but didn’t stay upright for very long. The bed must’ve looked even weirder than Takumi thought it did, because Ryoma doubled over with laughter and fell to the ground.

Takumi sulked off, and returned later to a nicely made bed.

\----------

Mikoto put down a plate of sushi. “The neighbors seemed nice.” She said. “We should have them over sometime.”

This was mostly ignored; everyone was too busy gobbling down sushi.

“The younger girl even offered to show Sakura and Takumi around the high school.” She continued. “She’s going to walk with the two of you.”

Takumi choked on a piece of sushi. “GACK-what?”

Mikoto looked sternly at Takmui. “Do you have a _problem_ with it?”

Shrinking under her death glare, Takumi quickly shook his head. “Nope!” He squeaked. “Never, not anything!”

“Good.” She sat down, and proceeded to eat sushi in a much more polite way than the others. “By the way, make sure you have everything ready. You _are_ going to school tomorrow.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takumi actually goes to school.

The first day of school, especially one you’ve never been to before, invokes fear in many. Takumi was one of these many. Though he had denied it on several occasions, the thought of a new school scared him.

“Are ya ready to go?” Elise asked, bouncing on her heels.

Takumi pulled his long hair into a ponytail, combed his bangs a bit, and placed the comb in his backpack. “I guess so.” He turned to Sakura. “Are you ready?”

“I-I suppose.” Sakura tightened her grip on her backpack straps. “You’ll… You’ll stay close, right?”

Takumi shrugged. “I don’t think we have any classes together. I’m two years older, after all.”

“Oh.” Her eyes widened a bit. “Um, I’ll see you at l-lunch, right?”

Takumi nodded. Then he looked around, and whispered in her ear, “Let me know if anyone… _Bothers_ you.”

Hopping from foot to foot, Elise sighed. “Overprotective brothers… ANYWAYS, IT’S TIME TO GO.”

Sakura and Takumi stared at her. What was that even meant for?

A moment later, however, Leo appeared out of seemingly nowhere, carrying a large stack of books. He also had a half eaten piece of toast in his mouth, and a brilliant milk mustache. Takumi gathered from this that he was not a morning person.

Elise seemed satisfied, and began to chatter non-stop to Sakura.  Only a bit of the conversation made any sense to Takumi, but it was so squished together that it took him a while to decipher it. The clearest was, “Don’tworry! I’ll be in most of your classes.” but most were more like, “Ican’t _wait_ toshowyoutheschoolthiswillbeSOfun!!!!!” or something along those lines.

Takumi marveled how Leo managed not to go insane when living with her.

\----------

The cafeteria was packed and noisy. Searching for Sakura, Takumi nearly knocked over seven other people, the trash can, and an ugly looking thing that might or might not have been a backpack.

“Hey, Takumi.” It was Leo.

Takumi whipped his head around. “What?” He said.

“Well, Camilla, my sister, gave me a lecture about ‘ _being nice to your new neighbors_ ’. So, uh, unless I want to be killed, I have to invite you to sit with me.”

“Oh.” Takumi shrugged. “Have you seen Sakura?”

One of the guys sitting at Leo’s table looked up. “Who’s Sakura?” He asked. “Is she cute? Can I see her? Are you her brother or her boyfriend?”

Leo turned a slight shade of pink, coughed, and muttered, “Sorry, my friends are pretty weird.”

Leaning forward, Takumi cast a signature glare at the guy. “I’m her brother, for your information, and-” He spun around; someone was tugging on his sleeve.

“Takumi, I found you! I was _so_ worried, I couldn’t find you anywhere, and Elise disappeared! There were these weird guys eyeing me, and you could be anywhere, not to mention,” Sakura continued to gush on like this for a moment, and then realized several more people were staring at her.

Takumi sighed. “This, is _my_ little sister, Sakura.”


End file.
